Thanksgiving Surprise
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: This is a drabble (could turn to a Two-Shot) about Bonnie inviting Damon to Thanksgiving at her place. Will she succeed convoncing the charming dark haired vampire to indulge in the feast? Read and find out ;)


**AN: Hello lovelies. After an eternity I post something here ^^ So, this is a drabble. It happened through a meme that was sent on my tumblr Bonnie rp blog by DanielleSalvatore (she's the damon to my Bonnie hehe). I hope you all, and you Dani enjoy this. It can become a Two-Shot by request ^^**

* * *

It was the night of Thanksgiving and Bonnie was on her way home, her family and two of her best friends: Meredith and Matt, as Elena and Stefan celebrated Thanksgiving at Elena's place with her family. She was excited for the festivities, a giddy feeling rising inside her belly. It would be a pleasure to revel with her family and friends. The MacLahan's and McCullough's would tell hilarious stories at table, probably embarrassing stories of Bonnie's childhood as well. She hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing, turning her face in a tomato. She didn't want to dwell on those bloopers. As much as she was bubbling of joy, there was something that bothered her or rather **someone** that couldn't leave her mind. Damon, she thought in a mental whisper. She was wondering what he would do tonight? Staying alone in the boarding house and drinking alcohol, blood? Bonnie didn't know. However, she knew that she didn't want him to be alone while the others, including her, were celebrating the holiday. She must have gone insane as she turned left, walking into the direction of the boarding house. What would she tell him _? 'Hello, Damon. Do you want to celebrate Thanksgiving with us?_ ' He would probably laugh at her and tell her that he didn't have time for foolish human holidays.

So what? She would politely invite him and if he refused her offer, she would accept it and head home, although she wouldn't be as pleased as if he were to agree on coming with her to spend the holiday all together.

After a quarter of an hour passed the red headed psychic witch arrived at the boarding house. It was now or never; last chance to back out. But she would not, she pledged. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie drew closer to the entrance and paused before it, raising a hand to knock at the door. Though, she didn't to knock as the door flung wide already, revealing the dark haired vampire in his usual dark attire. Her mouth fell open with a small gasp as dark fathomless bored into soft brown eyes.

 _Speak, Bonnie. Words!_ She reminded herself and pulled herself out of her puzzled state.

* * *

"Hello, little redbird." Damon sent his infamous 500 kilowatt smile, onyx eyes reflecting the usual mischief.

"Hello, Damon." She blurted, blinking. For a moment she silenced, having forgotten what to tell him, before in the next minute she reminisced what her actual plan was.

"I want to ask you something." The petite redhead said anxiously, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Go ahead, little bird. I'm all ears." He chuckled lightly, flashing a small smile.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, her small chest rising as she collected herself to voice out her phrase. After a moment of hesitation, she finally burst out. "Would you like to come and spend Thanksgiving with me, my family and Matt and Meredith? It'll be all fun. It always is."

The frown on his features was visible, a grunt audible. She supposed he would decline her offer.

"Mutt? And the vampire slayer?"

"Yes."

* * *

He didn't deny her invitation yet, so perhaps there was some hope. Smiling lightly, she proceeded. "They won't bother you. They'll probably have more fun with my cousins who will tell them the most embarrassing stories of me." Just at the notion a pink blush swept upon Bonnie's cheeks whereas an arched brow in interest was shown by Damon.

"So, if I come with you, I'll witness those filthy stories?" A taunting smile was gracing his smooth lips.

 _Oh, no!_ But she couldn't lie to him. "Yes," she whined, pouting whilst he was laughing. Wait! Did that mean he would come with her? Curiosity filled her gaze as she asked, "So, you're coming now?"

He nodded and took a step closer to her, tilting her chin that the tip of his nose met hers. Bonnie's large eyes had widened a fraction, watching him in wonderment.

"Yes, redbird. How could I miss that opportunity?" He smirked arrogantly and let go of her chin, instead closing the door behind him. He then took her tiny hand in his, surprising Bonnie.

"W-what are you doing, Damon?"

"What does it look like, my little bird. I'm taking you _**home."**_ He mused, grinning at the redhead beside him. Bonnie giggled happily and smiled gently at the tall male. He escorted her to his black Ferrari, holding the passenger door open for her.

* * *

As they drove to her house, the little witch found herself staring at Damon sideways. She thought about his last comment. _Home_. What was that really? A house or maybe… **a person you love.** _Damon_ , she thought and turned her head to look out the window, her cheeks colored in red. Perhaps, she was already home, right then, at that exact moment. She glanced at the moving trees. _Only time will tell,_ she thought, sighing softly.

* * *

AN: So what are your thoughts? (home reference to war of roses lj smith new books ^^)


End file.
